The Pope of Greenwich Village
| writer = Vincent Patrick | based on = | starring = | music = Dave Grusin | cinematography = John Bailey | studio = United Artists | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | language = English | budget = | gross = $6.8 million (US) }} The Pope of Greenwich Village is a 1984 American crime dark comedy film directed by Stuart Rosenberg and starring Mickey Rourke, Eric Roberts, Daryl Hannah, Geraldine Page, Kenneth McMillan and Burt Young. Page was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for her two-scene role. The film was adapted by screenwriter Vincent Patrick from his novel of the same name. Plot In an Italian neighborhood of Greenwich Village, cousins Charlie (Rourke), a maître d' with aspirations of someday owning his own restaurant, and Paulie (Roberts), a schemer who works as a waiter, have expensive tastes but not much money. Paulie gets caught skimming checks, and he and Charlie are both fired. Now out of work and in debt, Charlie must find another way to pay his alimony, support his pregnant girlfriend Diane (Hannah), and try to buy a restaurant. Paulie comes to Charlie with a "can't-miss" robbery, involving a large amount of cash in the safe of a local business. Charlie reluctantly agrees to participate, and they manage to crack the safe with help from an accomplice, Barney (McMillan), a clock repairman and locksmith. But things go sour, resulting in the accidental death of police officer Walter "Bunky" Ritter, who had been secretly taping "Bed Bug" Eddie Grant (Young). Charlie soon learns that the money they stole belongs to Eddie. The mob figures out that Paulie is involved, and not even his Uncle Pete, part of Eddie's crew, can help him. Eddie's henchmen cut off Paulie's left thumb as punishment. Diane leaves Charlie and takes his money to support their unborn child, while Paulie is forced to work as a waiter for Eddie. He gives the mob Barney's name but initially refuses to identify Charlie as the third man involved. However, under pressure, he is forced to rat on his cousin. Barney leaves town and Charlie mails him his cut of the loot. And when Charlie makes $20,000 on a horse, things begin to look up. Charlie prepares for a showdown with Eddie, armed with a copy of the tape that the police officer made. But at the last moment, Paulie puts lye in Eddie's coffee. Then he and Charlie casually walk away from Greenwich Village. Cast * Eric Roberts as Paulie * Mickey Rourke as Charlie * Daryl Hannah as Diane * Geraldine Page as Mrs. Ritter * Kenneth McMillan as Barney * Tony Musante as Pete * M. Emmet Walsh as Burns * Burt Young as Bed Bug Eddie * Jack Kehoe as Bunky * Philip Bosco as Paulie's Father * Val Avery as Nunzi * Joe Grifasi as Jimmy the Cheese Man * Tony DiBenedetto as Ronnie * Ronald Maccone as Nicky * Betty Miller as Nora * Tony Lip as Frankie * Frank Vincent as 1st Crew Chief * Jacques Sandulescu as Chef * Leonard Termo as Fat Waldo Production This film was originally planned as the first on-screen pairing of actors Robert De Niro and Al Pacino, with De Niro playing Charlie and Pacino playing Paulie.Heard, p. 40. Michael Cimino was initially slated to direct Pope. After Rourke and Roberts signed on as the leads, Cimino wanted to finesse the screenplay with some rewriting and restructuring. However, the rewriting would have taken Cimino beyond the mandated start date for shooting, so Cimino and MGM parted ways.Heard, p. 42. Reception Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three stars, saying, "It's worth seeing for the acting, and it's got some good laughs in it, and New York is colorfully observed, but don't tell me this movie is about human nature, because it's not; it's about acting." It holds a 90% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 10 reviews.Ebert, Roger (1984). [http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/19840101/REVIEWS/401010370/1023 "The Pope of Greenwich Village"]. Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 2011-04-21. Leonard Maltin gave the film three stars, describing it as a "Richly textured, sharply observant film... Page stands out in great supporting cast."Maltin, Leonard (August 2008). Leonard Maltin's Movie Guide (2009 ed.). New York, NY: Penguin Group. p. 1086. . Legacy The film is a favorite of the character Vincent Chase on the television show Entourage. References Bibliography *Heard, Christopher (2006). "Chapter Six: Iconic Measures". Mickey Rourke: High and Low. London, England: Plexus Publishing Ltd. . Notes *Ebert, Roger (March 6, 1986). "Eric Roberts: Star 86". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 2011-04-21. External links * * Category:1984 films Category:1980s black comedy films Category:1980s comedy-drama films Category:1980s crime comedy films Category:1980s heist films Category:American films Category:American black comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American crime comedy films Category:American heist films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Stuart Rosenberg Category:Films set in New York City Category:United Artists films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films scored by Dave Grusin